


First Date

by Deelightful76



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deelightful76/pseuds/Deelightful76
Summary: What happened on that first 'super awkward' date?





	First Date

**“We went on a date once. Super awkward. Haven't had the guts to talk to her about it since” ** **– Rufus Carlin, Nonhelema’s camp, Pennsylvania 1754.**

Rufus, experiencing a rare moment of gumption spurred on by the adrenaline of their jump to the Hiddenburg, had asked Jiya out to dinner. After months of shy, furtive glances, banal conversations held unnecessarily over instant message, and a couple of mandated trips to the local Mexican place to collect the team order for Taco Tuesday, they were going to go out. To say Rufus was feeling nervous was an understatement.

“Shall we ride together or take separate cars?” she’d asked once he’d emerged from the debriefing with Agent Christopher, and she’d finished typing up the flight reports.

“Oh um,” he hadn’t given it any thought. In fact he’d not thought past asking her to dinner too stunned that he’d even managed that. Crap, he hadn’t even thought of a place to go. He needed to stall for time while he figured that one out. “Why don’t we go together? I’ll drive and I’ll take you back to your place after.”

A flash of surprise swept across Jiya’s face. Rufus suddenly realised what he’d said and felt heat rise in his cheeks. “Uh I mean I’ll drop you home. Or, or I can bring you back here to Mason Industries, to your car.”

Jiya chuckled to herself at the way he squirmed but decided to sweep past it. “Sure.” She smiled warmly at him, “We’ll go together.”

“OK” Rufus nodded in relief but made no move to leave. Instead he stood there awkwardly, his head bobbing slightly as he looked about him unsure what to do or say next.

She raised her eyebrow at him expectantly and gestured over her shoulder with her thumb, pointing towards the exit. “Um, so… should we go?”

He looked like a robot stuttering to life. “Ohhh yeah, sure. Um let’s go.” He patted his pocket to check for his wallet and keys and then took a step forward in the direction of the door. “It’s ah, this way.”

“I know where the carpark is Rufus” she teased lightly.

“Of course, sorry.” And then almost immediately forgetting himself, “It’s this way.”

She rolled her eyes and chuckled softly to herself once more but said nothing and merely followed him out.

When they reached his car he momentarily pondered whether or not he should open the door for her. Wyatt would he thought. He barely knew the guy but he was a military man with the whole ma’am routine and that southern Texan charm thing going on. But Rufus was from Chicago, they didn’t really do that where he grew up, and besides Jiya was a bright, independent woman. No, best not to he decided.

Jiya noticed his momentary hesitation and the way his hand and eyes were briefly drawn to the passenger door. She was quietly pleased when he left her to open her own door – she wasn’t some feeble girly girl after all. She’d always thought herself as one of the boys. Just with prettier hair, cute clothes and makeup.

At the turn of the key music blasted from the radio at full volume, making them both start. Rufus scrabbled to find the volume and in is haste accidently changed over to a random radio station. The sounds of Kenny Chesney drifted through the air. Rufus was mortified - though whether it was at his own choice of music or the country singer currently crooning over the airwaves he wasn’t sure.

Jiya, giggling at the unexpected aural assault turned to him smiling. “Drill fan huh? Who was that - Chief Keef?”

Rufus was thrown for a loop. He hadn’t expected that. “Yeah, Chief Keef. You’ve heard of him?”

“Sure! He did ‘I don’t like’ right? I’m more of a Lil Durk fan though myself.” She reached across to the console and switched back to his South Chicago Spotify playlist.

They stayed in silence for the rest of the drive, the music providing a welcome distraction as each took turns to start and fail to make conversation. Instead they resorted to occasionally turning to each other and offering tense, tight lipped smiles, before eyes were quickly averted and pointed back towards the road.

Blessedly though the silence of the drive had given Rufus time to think of a place to go and 15 minutes later he pulled into the carpark of Bucca di Peppo, a traditional family run Italian restaurant that was a favourite of his mom’s. A sudden wave of panic hit him “Sorry - I didn’t think to ask – do you like Italian food?”

“Carbs, cheese, garlic and tomato – is there a better combination?” she grinned, “I’ve never been here though, it looks great” she added making a mental note of the place and scanning the faces of the smiling diners that filled the windows.

Rufus huffed out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding. Thank god, they’d at least gotten over the first hurdle.

“Mr Carlin - a pleasure to see you. How is your mother? Such a beautiful woman. Is she joining you tonight?” the manager greeted him warmly.

“Uh. Hi Gio, um no, not tonight. Just a table for two please.” Rufus stuttered in a way that Jiya thought was adorable. So he was a regular here – although from the sounds of it he usually came with his family, not dates.

The manager smiled warmly at the couple and gave a little bow, “Of course – this way. I have a quiet table for you in the back. Very private.” He gave Rufus a conspiratorial wink that only made the engineer blanch.

Once seated the manager hovered for an impossibly long time as he sought to ensure they had drinks, breadsticks and water, and assuring them that they only had to ask if they wanted anything else, before finally leaving them alone. They sat in silence alternating between staring intently at the menu, supping their drinks - beer for Rufus, red wine for Jiya - and occasionally, as they had in the car, attempting but not quite finding the words to start a flowing conversation.

“Star Trek?”

“Yes, ever since I was little. I’d watch it with my dad, before he died that is - he loved Captain Kirk”

“Ah”

Silence

“Star Wars?”

“I always wanted to be Luke Skywalker”

“mmm”

Silence

“Mozzarella sticks.”

“Huh?”

“Oh, um, mozzarella sticks. They’re really good here.”

“Ah ok. Shall we order some?”

“If you like.”

“OK”

Silence

“Oh yes please. I’ll have another red wine.” Jiya smiled as the Waiter arrived checking if they needed anything. “And we’ll have some mozzarella sticks” It was half question, half statement as she looked to Rufus for confirmation. He nodded. “A portion of the mozzarella sticks please.”

The waiter walked away.

Silence.

“The Italian sausage and arugula pizza is good too.” Rufus offered, desperate to break the quiet.

“Oh, I’m actually vegetarian. And I’m not a big pizza fan.” She saw a look of concern cross Rufus’ face. “But I LOVE pasta. I could eat it all day, every day” she enthused, and seeing him start to scour the vegetarian options added “And I don’t expect you to choose something without meat. Order whatever you normally would. I have my own reasons for being veggie, but I’m not militant about it – promise!”

Rufus relaxed a little – he really fancied the spaghetti and meatballs with a side of Brussels sprouts & Proscuitto. It had been a big day.

When the waiter returned with Jiya’s wine they placed their order – baked ziti and a side of green beans for her, meatballs and sprouts for him – and then set about munching their way through the breadsticks while they waited for their food.

“So, what was travelling through time like? What did it feel like?”

Rufus pondered the question for a moment. He had nothing to compare it to. “I dunno. It was weird. I mean it was scary and exciting and we all got a little motion sickness, but I don’t know how to describe it other than weird.”

“Huh” She tried not to feel disappointed but this was one of the most exciting scientific breakthroughs of their generation, the man in front of her was literally the equivalent of a time astronaut and the best he could describe it as was like being sick on an airplane? She went for a different approach. “What was 1937 like?”

“Lots of racist white people who didn’t want me there, too many Nazis, and Wyatt had to defuse a bomb.” He didn’t mean to be dismissive of her question or be so loose with the details but in truth he hadn’t processed what had happened to him over the past 24 hours and it was a lot to deal with. He simply didn’t know what to say.

He clammed up once more, having run out of information to share. Jiya was about to ask another question when the food arrived so she said nothing. Instead they sat silently working on their food – interspersing the quiet with contended ‘oohs’, ‘aahs’, lipsmacks, and polite compliments over the food.

The waiter returned to clear the dishes. “Would you like to see the dessert menu?”

The immediacy with which both Jiya and Rufus declined, making pathetic excuses about being tired and/or an early start was a relief to each but somehow met with equal disappointment that they both sidestepped. Instead they agreed to split the bill and offering gratitude to their host for a lovely evening headed out into the chill air and to Rufus car.

The journey back to Mason was uncomfortably quiet.

Jiya chanced a sideways glance at Rufus from time to time. He was so sweet and funny, and incredibly cute. If only he wasn’t so awkward and nervous around her. She wanted nothing more than for him to give her a kiss goodnight and then finally perhaps the awkwardness would dissipate and they could really get to know each other.

Rufus resolutely kept his eyes on the road. Jiya was beautiful, funny, intelligent and way out of his league. He’d been a fool to think she’d ever like him. It was best he just drop her back at her car and pretend the whole thing had never happened. He could never have a woman like her.

He pulled into the spot next to hers once they arrived at Mason.

“Thanks for a lovely night” they both said in unison and chuckled shyly.

“I should go” Jiya motioned to her car.

“Yep” Rufus attempted a half smile, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow” she agreed. She placed a kiss on his cheek and stepped out of the car.

Rufus brushed away imaginary fluff from his jeans as he kicked himself for his lack of forwardness – he really liked Jiya, what the hell was wrong with him. He checked in his mirror that Jiya has safely reached her car and left the carpark. With a sigh he turned the key in the engine and drove off.


End file.
